DBZ Oneshots
by Ron'sBella
Summary: A Collection of one-shot songfics. Will be of many different characters and couples but i am a massive BV fan so expect them PLZ R&R. Rating to be safe for future ch 1: Yamucha on the break up


**A collection of one-shot song fics**

A/N: I really need to start posting so I thought I'd churn out some song fics. PLEASE R&R! :) (No flames please! I'd love some constructive criticism but no flames. It's how I learn!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song featured in this fanfiction. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**I Don't Believe You- Pink**.

Yamucha flopped onto the bed. How could he have been so stupid! He had taken Bulma out for a nice evening to help rekindle their relationship, and he'd blown it.

Puar flew over to Yamucha when she saw the situation. "What's wrong Yamucha? I thought you'd be staying with Bulma tonight?" She asked in her squeaky voice. Yamucha just moaned. It was all over now, and it all started with one simple, stupid comment....

"_So work must be getting really busy, Babe. I've hardly spoken or seen you in ages." Yamucha asked while waiting for the food to be brought out. "And here it thought it was because of all your hard training." Bulma replied with a smirk. Yamucha laughed, "well yeah that too! But really, what are you working on. Must be pretty serious stuff if you can resist my compony. Ha-ha." _

"_Well it's pretty advanced stuff," His date replied with an enthusiasm only she- and perhaps the exception of her father- could get over work. "It's a new high resistance gravity machine for Vegeta. It can go up to 600X and even he shouldn't be able to bust it up!"_

_Yamucha stared at his date. Was one night Vegeta-free too much too ask for?_

"_Vegeta huh? You don't put that level of effort into helping me train." He mumbled._

**I don't mind it, I don't mind at all**

**It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls**

"_Oh honestly Yamucha! Next to Goku, he's one of the best chances we've got to coming out of this thing alive!" "You just assume I'll be useless then? Like I'll just be standing there watching the androids destroy everything? I can fight too you know Bulma!"_

_Bulma folded her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed by her boyfriend's outburst. "I know you can fight Yamucha! I'm not saying you can't, but he's a saiyan! AND you haven't seen the hours he's put into his-" "The Hours! Bulma he's practically suicidal in that thing! And what do you think I've been doing this whole time? Although I suppose, it's nothing to what mister I've-destroyed-planets clocks up!"_

**It's like the way we fight**

**The times I cried**

**We come to blows**

**And every night**

**The passions there so it's gotta be there right, right?**

"_Stop it Yamucha!" Bulma cried, standing up and slamming her palms onto the tabletop. "I'm sick off this. He hasn't murdered anyone in ages. And I'm not excusing that he has, but you know what his life was like then. He had no choice!" Yamucha looked around at all the stunned and gasping faces in the restaurant. "Babe calm down, you're causing a scene..." "DON'T 'Babe' me! And I'll cause as much of a scene as I like! I'm so over this!" Bulma replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Every turn I take we fight over him! I can't even talk about work because the only way I can help is too build training equipment and you yell at me. Well, enough Yamucha. It's over... Don't call me ok?!"_

**No, I don't believe you,**

**When you say, don't come round here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend to-**

**Not love me at all**

"Oh Yamucha." Puar said, rubbing her friends back. "It doesn't seem that bad. You know what you two are like. You break up and make up all the time! Just call her tomorrow when she's had time to calm down. It'll be ok!" "I dunno Puar," Yamucha said, burrowing himself further into the pillow, "You didn't see the look in her eyes. I haven't seen her that upset since, you know, that time we broke up 'cos of that girl. It looked like she's been thinking about it for a while..."

**I don't mind it, still don't mind at all.**

**It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up**

**Looks like, you've given up, you've had enough,**

"Well there you go! She forgave you then, didn't she?!" Puar said jumping up in the air. "Yeah, maybe you're right Puar. I'll just give her some space for a few days. She wouldn't just throw away everything we had over _him_."

**But I want more, no I won't stop**

**'Cos I just know you'll come around right?**

"That'll be 65 Zeni thanks," the shopkeeper said. "She'll love these Puar. They're her favourite flower and that card?! She'll know I'm sorry and just how much she means to me for sure! Now just to wait for the phone call..."

Four hours later, Bulma had still not called, and Yamucha was beginning to worry. He put everything he had into that card! He'd reminisced about the old days and where he wanted them to go from here. Why hadn't she called? 'Maybe she's in her lab' thought Yamucha picking up the phone and dialling her direct number.

**No, I don't believe you,**

**When u say don't come round here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart.**

"Bulma Briefs speaking." Bulma said into the receiver in a huff. Obviously she was having trouble with the gravity machine. "Hey B. It's Yamucha." Said Yamucha tentively. "Oh Yamucha?" a sigh, "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here..."

**No, I don't believe you**

**When u say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend to-**

**Not love me at all**

**Don't just stand there and watch me fall**

**'Cos I 'cos I still don't mind at all**

Slightly taken aback, but not giving up, Yamucha pushed on, "I was just wondering if you got the flowers I sent. I never heard back." Hearing a silent pause on the phone, he risked it. "Babe you know how much I care about you. You're everything to me. I can't let this be the end of us. I mean, over such a silly thing as Vegeta? Come on, we've been through thick and thin and I love you babe. I miss you, I need you." Bulma sighed again, and slowly said his name into the phone...

**It's like, the way we fight**

**The times I cried**

**We come to blows**

**And every night**

**The passions there so it's gotta be there right, right?**

"Yamucha... I'm sorry. It's not just the other night. It's the way you look at me when we talk about him, or when he's in the room. It's as if you think something's going on between us. And I know I'm a lot of things; but I'm not a cheater. Never. I just can't handle the jealously you have with him. It keeps me up at night just thinking about it. It's just not fair..."

**No, I don't believe you,**

**When u say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you,**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe when you,**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend to-**

**Not to love me at all**

Yamucha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, so this is it? Really?" "I'm sorry Yamucha, I still love you of course, but sometimes that just isn't enough. I'm sorry."

"But Bulma, I..." But what Yamucha was, Bulma would never know, "Yamucha please. I can't do this anymore." Bulma said through obvious tears, "I'm sorry..."

The phone went dead. She'd hung up on him. He honestly had thought she would come around. She'd even said she loved him. That meant something right? Yeah. Yeah, it did. He'd wait for her, just wait....

**'Cos I don't believe you**

* * *

A/N: Argh! I can't believe I finished a fic! Please leave a review. Even if you're not a Yamucha fan.

I know a lot of people aren't but it's dedicated to all my readers who have been in this situation. Hopelessly believing they will come around. (Myself included)

This collection is gonna be of all different characters and couples. And I'll be updating in a few days. Just gonna see how this first chappy goes first.

One more thing! Check out batwingteenavenger's fics! They're awesome and well worth a look! And if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have gotten off my behind and written this! So thanks!


End file.
